


To Her,With Love

by Cumberbatchofdatass, Kio29



Series: Songs About Blake [1]
Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, F/M, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, The Voice, They're all the same age, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbatchofdatass/pseuds/Cumberbatchofdatass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kio29/pseuds/Kio29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Blake and Adam knew each other before The Voice? What if Adam had the chance to woo Blake in high school? In this story Blake and Adam go through love, heartbreak, and reconciliation. Maroon 5 songs will be used throughout the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Her,With Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-My first fanfic,so please go on easy on me. Any thoughts or comments would be welcome,but this is MALE/MALE lovin'.If you don't like it leave.Other than that I hope you like it!

**1996 _"I hope you always keep your hand this close to mine.And I hope you,never hesitate to wonder why...."_**

I had seen the boy around school before, it was hard not to. He's like over six feet tall and captain of the football team. Everyone knows him and his girlfriend,Miranda Lambert, who's a cheerleader and a mathlete. Smart and beautiful, everything a guy could want. She's the lucky one,though.She has Blake Shelton,best athlete in school,and easily the most attractive people I've ever seen.It's almost not fair.Blake's in my A.P math class, so that's the only time we actually talk to eachother.

We had to partner up for a presentation and he picked me.I don't why,but you could pratically smell the jealousy in the room. People were jealous of me,the little jewish kid who was problay never going to make to to six feet.I felt smug satisfaction that of all the people he could of picked,he picked me.Blake sat next to me and asked what my name was,even though we had had the the same classes since 6th grade.I didn't let it bother me because who would remember somebody like me anyway?

So we got straight to business,working on our project.It involved variables and over fifty equations,so there was no way we could finish in a forty-five minute period.I suggested we meet at the library after school to knock it out, but he had a date with Miranda,so we would have to work on it later.I made a smart ass remark and he laughed,so I didn't mind sounding stupid if I got to hear it again.I'm so fucked,it's not even funny.Well,not literally.Not that I want it to be literal or anything. Whatever.All I'm saying is that I'm not attracted to Blake Shelton.

Anyway, we had a slightly awkward moment when we were picking up our books.Well, not him,but more so me.My hand brushed his hand and I froze.Blake just stared at me like the fucking idiot I am,then shook his head and left. He's never going to like me if I keep acting like there's something mentally wrong with me.Maybe if I had breasts,I would have a chance.A small microscopic chance,but still and opportunity to show him, that I'm cool and sexy. Well,I was still waiting for the sexy part,but I'm cool enough.I am going to woo him.Blake Shelton will be mine,but not in a creepy way.He'll know that he's falling in love,of course.

Jesse,my best friend and guitarist told me to go for it.Mickey told me to stay out of it and Ryan said to just fuck it.Great friends I have,huh? They're a bunch of assholes.Who needs them? I can do this. Blake Shelton will fall in love with me,Adam Noah Levine.


	2. I Can't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't lie-You're on my mind-Stuck inside my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooooo majorly sorry about this taking so long.School has been kicking my ass.So here you go,the 2nd chapter of Songs About Blake.

**_I can't lie,you're on my mind_ **

**_Stuck inside my head_ **

**_I wanna feel you're heartbeat for me instead,yeah_ **

_  
_What a strange guy.He's geeky looking and awkward.Yet,I couldn't stop thinking about him.He has that way of getting under your skin that could drive you absolutely crazy.Well,it was driving _me_ crazy.It's been about a week or so since we actually started talking,but we've known eachother since sixth grade.People had the nerve to ask me why I picked the faggot as my partner(their words,not mine) and they're lucky I didn't knock them the fuck out.When you pick your partner,you don't have to like them.All you need to know is that they are smart and capable of getting you an A.But Adam's not so bad.He excels in music.He plays fifteen instruments,including the harmonica.The fucking _harmonica_.

I mean who plays the fucking harmonica?

Adam does.He sings,too and it's rough and imperfect,but so beautiful and raw.His bandmates are cool and they write songs together. We have jam sessions and he's unlike any friend I've ever had. The rest of my friends are jocks from the team and I love them,but Adam's just different.

_**I just die so much inside now that you're not there** _

**_I wanna feel your heartbeat like yesterday_ **

**_  
_**Adam--------------------------------------------------

Blake's a really cool guy.I can see why everyone likes him.He's smart,handsome,funny and he plays the guitar.My band thought that girls(and guys)liked musicians,but apparently they don't.I haven't gotten any female or male attention lately.Not that I care though.There's only one guy I'm after and his name is Blake Shelton,a straight football player with a girlfriend.

  
It's almost not fair,but if he's not attracted to dudes,he's just not.Mickey thinks I should go for it and I was pretty confident until I saw him and Miranda making out in the cafeteria.

We're bros and we have jam sessions,but one day it's not going to be enough anymore.


	3. Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know why I bother thinking about this, but I think Blake may have feelings for someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night(that's what she said).

**_You’re just an innocent_ **

**_Helpless victim of a spider's web_ **

**_And I'm an insect_ **

**_Going after anything that I can get_ **

I don’t even know why I bother thinking about this, but I think Blake may have feelings for someone else. I understand looking at other girls, but acting upon it is different. He’s distracted and he does not touch me the way he used to. I don’t know what I’m doing to make him so distant. I asked him if he was fooling around and he said no, but nervously, like he was lying.

Blake’s never lied to me before. We agreed early on that we could tell each other anything and I don’t understand why it’s different this time.

 

**_So you better turn your head and run_ **

**_And don't look back 'cause I fear_ **

**_There is nothing left to say to you_ **

 

I just don’t know what to do. I asked his friend; Carson and he just said that “Blake would never do that to you.” Maybe Adam will know something about it.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Adam was....nervous. Not overly nervous,just jittery. All I did was ask if he knew if Blake was fooling around. He was offended, then must have realized he had that look on his face because he turned around and said he didn't know anything.

 

**_ That you wanna hear _ **

**_ That you wanna know _ **

**_I think I should go _ **

**_ The things I've done are way too shameful _ **

**__ **

 

 


	4. Can't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake can't stop thinking about Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on vacation for a week and finishing up school.Here's the new chapter!

**_ All alone in my room  _ **

**_Think of you a t a rate that is truly alarming_ **

**_ I keep looping my memories of you in my head _ **

**_ I pretend that you want me_ **

  
He couldn't stop thinking about him. He knew,christ,he knew that Adam wasn't interested.It was just-Adam was different from the rest of his friends.They were all jocks and there was nothing wrong with that,but Adam was something special.He wasn't sure if he was attracted to him because he has a girlfriend.A girlfriend who truly cares about him and he was straight.Very straight.You can think about someone constantly and not _like_ them.Right?  


  
**_ And I can't stop thinking about you _ **

**_And I can't stop thinking about you _ **

**_You never call, what do I do?_ **

_  
_He talked to Adam often enough to know that he had no interest in him. He knew about Adam's bisexuality and it didn't bother him.

What bothered him was the fact that one day Adam was going to find someone who he deserved-someone that wasn't him.

 

**_What I would give to have you look in my direction_ **

**_And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention_ **

**_And I touch myself like it's somebody else_ **

**_Thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind, let me show you_ **


	5. Sweetest Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda can't take the silence.

Miranda~ **_Where you are seems to be_**  
 **_As far as an eternity_**  
 **_Outstretched arms open hearts_**  
 **_And if it never ends then when do we start?_**

 _  
_Blake was so distant nowadays.She tried,honestly.His mind was somewhere else and it killed her to not know what it was. Adam and Carson didn't know. Neither did his parents.

 

**_I'll never leave you behind_ **   
**_Or treat you unkind_**   
**_I know you understand_**   
**_And with a tear in my eye_**   
**_Give me the sweetest goodbye_**   
**_That I ever did receive_**

_  
_She didn't want to,but she had to.She didn't want them to fight and hate eachother like her parents did in the end. She couldn't take the silence from the other end.They had nothing to talk about anymore.Nothing in common,but she loved him with all of her heart and for some reason she thinks that Blake still loves her.

**_Pushing forward and arching back_ **   
**_Bring me closer to heart attack_**   
**_Say goodbye and just fly away_**   
**_When you come back_**   
**_I have some things to say_**

_  
_What's that saying?If you love something,set it free.If it doesn't come back,it was never yours to begin with.If they're meant to be,they'll be together.

 

  
**_How does it feel to know you never have to be alone_ **   
**_When you get home_**   
**_There must be someplace here that only you and I could go_**   
**_So I can show you how I feel_**


	6. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finally accepts his attraction to Adam.

**_Baby, I don’t want to spend my life on trial_ **   
**_For something that I did not do_**   
**_And maybe if you stopped and looked around some time_**   
**_I wouldn’t pass right by you_**

_  
_He was slowly accepting it.He was attracted to Adam Levine-a boy.He wasn't gay.It was just a guy crush.Miranda had asked for a break two days ago and already it was going around that Blake had been cheating.He vehemently denied it,but people still seemed to think that he cheated on her.He couldn't understand why he hadn't been attracted to another guy before this.What was it about Adam that made him so special?

**__Maybe it's because you are so insecure_ _ **

**__Maybe you plain don't care_ _ **

**_Maybe it's the chase that really gets me off_ **

**_It falls away and it's just not there_ **

_  
_I'm sure lots of guys would go for Adam,but he just doesn't seem interested in them.I mean I know he's bisexual and that doesn't bother me.It would be pretty hypocritical if I did.

**_Infatuation,not seeing the rest of you is getting the best_ **

I want him so bad.

**_If it's only a fantasy,then why is it killing me?_ **

**_And I guess this must be_ **

**_Infatuation_ **


	7. Just A Feeling

  
**_I watched you cry_ **   
**_Bathed in sunlight_**   
**_By the bathroom door_**   
**_You said you wished you did not love me anymore_**

Our breakup is not as amicable as I once thought it to be.

**_You left your flowers in the backseat of my car_ **   
**_The things we said and did have left permanent scars_**   
**_Obsessed depressed at the same time_**   
**_I can't even walk in a straight line_**   
_**I've been lying in the dark**   
_

Miranda doesn't want to talk to me at all.I'm trying to have us be friends,but....

**_She cries_ **   
**_This is more than goodbye_**   
**_When I look into your eyes_**   
**_You're not even there_**   
**_It's just a feeling_**   
**_Just a feeling_**   
**_Just a feeling that I have_**   
**_Just a feeling_**   
**_Just a feeling that I have, oh yeah_**

_  
_It's not getting any better.Everytime I see her,she either cries or storms off.

**_So much to say_ **   
**_It's not the way she does her hair_**   
**_It's the way she seems to stare right through my eyes_**   
**_And in my darkest day when she refused to run away_**   
**_From love she tried so hard to save_**

_  
_I'm trying so fucking hard,but she's not giving anything back.

 

  
_I **t's just a feeling**_   
**_Just a feeling_**   
**_Just a feeling that I have_**   
**_Just a feeling_**   
**_Just a feeling that I have_**

**_I can't believe that it's over_ **   
**_I can't believe that it's over_**   
**_Now I can't believe that's it's over, yeah_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting chapters left and right once The Voice premiers.


	8. Until You're Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson may or may not have a crush on Miranda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm so sorry about being late on this, but I really wanted to work with Cumberbatchofdatass and she has been busy with school and the what-not but here it is anyway.

Miranda is a beautiful girl and Blake didn't deserve her in the first place.She's a cheerleader and on the honor roll.He's nothing but a hick who has a little bit of charm.Plus, him and Adam must have something going on.No guy is that touchy with other guys unless they're gay.

Anyway, I have to find some way to talk to Miranda.I don't have any classes with her nor do I see her outside of school.There'd be absolutely no reason for her to talk to me, honestly.

_**I cannot refuse your eyes** _

_**Please don't look at me tonight** _

_**My heart beats fast** _

_**I know you're there** _

_**I pretend like I don't care** _

She had a crush on me before she started dating Blake and I refused her for some stupid reason.

_**I never meant to keep you waiting** _

_**And now your food is getting cold** _

_**I keep denying I'm in love with you** _

_**My routine is getting old** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Lynsey for helping me with this chapter.She had only seen 3 or 4 episodes, but got their personalities right.


	9. Don't Know Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Miranda talk it out.

**_Living inside my head_ **

**_Pulling my  strings_ **

**_Letting me think I'm in control_ **

**_Giving you all of my heart was a good start_ **

**_But it turns out you want my soul_ **

"Miranda, you don't understand."

"What is there to understand,Blake? You're in love with him.

"Babe-"

"Don't you "babe" me.You were supposed to be faithful to me."

"I was.I never tried anything when we were dating.Just give me another chance,please.

"You tried something after we broke up,didn't you?"

_**I don't know nothing about that** _

_**In fact I don't know nothing at all** _

_**I'm tired of proving you right by doing everything so wrong** _

_**So tell me what you really want** _

_**Cause I don't wanna be,I don't wanna be alone** _

"Miranda,how is anything I've done with Adam any of your business?"

"It's my business what you did with that queer."

**_Pushing me over the edge_ **

**_Can't forget those things you said_ **

**_Cut to the bone_ **

"You know what?I am so done with this conversation."

"It's not over until I say it's over."

_**Go ahead,take your swing** _

_**What did you think?** _

_**I was just gonna roll over oh no** _

"Goodbye,Miranda."

"Blake,GODDAMNIT GET BACK HERE."

**_I don't know nothing about that_ **

**_In fact I don't nothing at all_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to finish this,but honestly I have no idea where to take this.


	10. Doin' Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Mature Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a hard time on deciding what to do with this story.I'd like to finish it,but I just don't know.

_**Hey you, don't wanna love you on the telephone** _   
_**You're hanging up and now I'm all alone** _   
_**Baby you got me doing dirt, doing dirt, doing dirt** _

Blake had called him almost 20 minutes ago and they talked for about  15 minutes,but Adam's self control was wearing thin. He was just lightly stroking his cock through his briefs.He thought about how bad,how wrong how-sexy- this was.Blake wouldn't even know that he got off to the sound of that deep country voice speaking to him.

_**And now I wanna find you but you're on the run** _   
_**My heart's exploding like a burning sun** _   
_**I know you like it when it hurts, when it hurts, when it hurts** _

He had his hand firmly around his aching cock and god,it hurt so good. Just the thought of Blake in his room watching him had a drop of precum dripping down to his balls.This was going to be over pretty fast,thought Adam.

_**So won't you touch me? cause everybody's watching us now** _   
_**We're putting on a show for the crowd** _   
_**So turn it up baby make it loud** _

The thrusts up into his hand were getting quicker until finally a bright light exploded underneath Adam's eyelids and he was done for.

_**So right now, I wanna leave with you right now** _   
_**I wanna be with you all night, get in the car let's go** _   
_**Yeah let's take it home, let's take it home, let's take it home** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading folks!


	11. How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been searching for your touch.

  
**_I have been searching for your touch_ **   
**_Unlike any touch I've ever known_ **   
**_And I never thought about you much_ **   
**_Til I'm broken down and all alone, ohhh_ **

I had finally called Adam about meeting up somewhere and it almost killed me to hear his voice.The hold he has over me scares me immensely.

  
_**Though I don't understand the meaning of love** _   
_**I do not mind if I die trying, ohhh** _   
_**Took it for granted when you lifted me up** _

I never felt this way about Miranda,though she wanted me to.

  
_**I'm asking for your help** _   
_**I am going through hell** _   
_**Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice** _   
_**You cut out all the noise** _

I'm falling in love with him and there's nothing I can do about it.My father might be okay with this,but I'm not sure about my mom.She's wanted grand kids and christ,I can't believe I'm thinking about this already.We haven't even been on a date.

_**I have been bound by the shackles of love** _   
_**And I don't mind if I die tied up, ohhh** _   
_**Took it for granted when you lifted me up** _

I don't even know if he'll want to go on a date with me. Everyone could just be assuming about his feelings for me.

**_But I don't understand the meaning of love_ **   
**_I do not mind if I die trying_**   
**_I do not mind if I die trying_ **   
**_I do not mind if I die trying_ **


	12. Take What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up this morning and I wish I would have stayed in bed.

_**I woke up this morning with the burden of love hanging over my head as I** _  
_**Walked into the living room** _  
_**Sit with you, discuss whats going on** _  
_**Is it me?** _  
_**Is it you?** _  
_**Is it something I forgot to do?** _  
_**Tell me so that I understand** _

*Flashback

"Talk to me,Miranda."

"I can't do this anymore,Blake."

"Do what?"

"This.We are not compatible anymore."

_**I just need some time** _  
_**Gather all my thoughts** _  
_**To make up for the love I just lost** _  
_**You've been so good to me given me everything** _  
_**Take what you want cause it doesn't belong to me** _

"What do you mean?"

"I love you,but it's obvious there are other things on your mind."

"Like what?There's only you,baby."

"Only me.Are you sure?"

Blake hesitated slightly and Miranda knew she had her answer.She sighed before grabbing Blake's hand in his.

He looked up and sent a sorrowful look her way.

"I'm sorry,Miranda."

"I know.It's going to take awhile before I can look at you without being angry."

"I understand.We didn't do anything if that helps."

"It really doesn't,but thank you for telling the truth."

Blake nodded before getting up to collect his things.

**_I woke up this morning with the hurting that I would never ever wish upon_ **  
**_Even my worst enemy_ **  
**_Who is she, what the hell do you people want?_ **  
**_Is it me?_ **  
**_Is it you?_ **  
**_Is it something I forgot to do?_ **  
**_Tell me so that I understand_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about wrapping this up with 25 chapters maybe.


	13. It Was Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam slammed his alarm clock with a heavy hand and a morose sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty busy this summer. I don't think I will be updating regularly.I promise it will be faster than the three months between this update and the last one.

**_Woke up sweating from a dream_ **   
**_With a different kind of feeling_ **   
**_All day long my heart was beating_ **   
**_Searching for the meaning_ **

Adam slammed his alarm clock with a heavy hand and a morose sigh. He had had another dream about Blake Shelton. It wasn't sexual in any way, but more romantic than any of the others.

 

_**Hazel eyes,** _   
_**I was so color blind** _   
_**We were just wasting time** _   
_**For my whole life** _   
_**We never crossed the line** _   
_**Only friends in my mind** _   
_**But now I realize,** _

_**It was always you** _   
_**Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time** _   
_**It was always you** _   
_**Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied** _   
_**It was always you, you** _   
_**No more guessing who** _   
_**Looking back now I know it was always you, always you** _

Adam grabbed his phone off the dresser desperately searching for a text from Blake.When he didn't find one, he set it down with a sigh and slammed his head down on the pillow. 

"ADAM? ARE YOU UP?"

Adam quickly got out of bed and answered to his mother before going into the bathroom to get ready for another day at school. His phone in the bedroom vibrated with the notification of a text.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Blake held his phone as he sat on his bed. He had just texted Adam about five minutes ago and he hadn't answered yet. Blake tossed the phone on his bed before heading downstairs to make coffee.


	14. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
> I need your loving, loving  
> I need it now  
> When I'm without you  
> I'm something weak  
> You got me begging, begging  
> I'm on my knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me,folks!

_**I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down** _  
_**I need your loving, loving** _  
_**I need it now** _  
_**When I'm without you** _  
_**I'm something weak** _  
_**You got me begging, begging** _  
_**I'm on my knees** _

Just the thought of Adam made Blake weak in the knees.

_**I don't wanna be needing your love** _  
_**I just wanna be deep in your love** _  
_**And it's killing me when you're away** _  
_**Ooh, baby, 'cause I really don't care where you are** _  
_**I just wanna be there where you are** _  
_**And I gotta get one little taste** _

His thin body covered in sweat and his face red with exertion made him breathe a little harder.

_**Sugar** _  
_**Yes, please** _  
_**Won't you come and put it down on me** _  
_**I'm right here, 'cause I need** _  
_**Little love and little sympathy** _  
_**Yeah you show me good loving** _  
_**Make it alright** _  
_**Need a little sweetness in my life** _  
_**Sugar** _  
_**Yes, please** _  
_**Won't you come and put it down on me** _

Blake had recently tried avoiding Adam just because of this intense attraction to him. Adam had quickly shut that down when it became obvious what he was doing.

_**I don't wanna be needing your love** _  
_**I just wanna be deep in your love** _  
_**And it's killing me when you're away** _  
_**Ooh, baby, 'cause I really don't care where you are** _  
_**I just wanna be there where you are** _  
_**And I gotta get one little taste** _

Maybe it was time they finally talked about what was going on.

  
_**Yeah** _  
_**I want that red velvet** _  
_**I want that sugar sweet** _  
_**Don't let nobody touch it** _  
_**Unless that somebody's me** _  
_**I gotta be a man** _  
_**There ain't no other way** _  
_**'Cause boy you're hotter than southern California day** _


	15. Coming Back For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Blake gone in Oklahoma for the week, Adam is missing him terribly.

_**Looking at the same sky that we used to live under**_  
 _ **Are you thinking about the love that I took from us?**_  
 _ **When you close your eyes**_  
 _ **Do you see me love?**_  
 _ **Am I keeping you awake?**_  
 _ **Whatcha scared about?**_  
 _ **Are you giving up?**_  
 _ **When you know, you know, you know**_  
  
Adam knew he made a mistake when Blake suddenly left for Oklahoma after they "broke up". He just couldn't deal with Blake anymore. He didn't want to do anything in public or it would ruin his image and what kind of relationship is that?

 _ **You know that I'm coming back for you**_  
 _ **Don't you worry girl**_  
 _ **Don't you worry girl**_  
 _ **You know that I'm coming back for you**_  
 _ **Don't you worry girl**_  
 _ **I'll be back for you**_  
 _ **So you better wait up**_  
 _ **Keeping the bed warm for me**_  
 _ **All night putting your whisper on me**_  
 _ **Giving that love and emotion that I know**_  
 _ **Doesn't really matter what you do**_  
 _ **I'll be back for you**_  
 _ **Coming back for you, yeah**_  
  
Blake needed to figure out what he wanted in Oklahoma and then when he was ready, tell Adam.

_**I know there are millions of miles in between our hearts** _   
_**But I will come running for you I don't care how far** _   
_**When you close your eyes** _   
_**Do you see me love?** _   
_**Am I keeping you awake?** _   
_**Whatcha scared about?** _   
_**Are you giving up?** _   
_**When you know, you know, you know** _   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me. I've had a lot of stuff going on that didn't really allow me to write.


	16. Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's arrival in Oklahoma goes exactly as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm not dead

**I have told**  
**all of my enemies**  
**very politely**  
**to go home**  
  
**I have seen**  
**all of your remedies**  
**now won't you let me please**  
**go home**

Blake stepped into his Aunt's guest room and took a deep breath before setting his luggage down. He had called last week after he and Adam had broken up, which he was still confused about as they were never really dating. 

 **I can't find anything**  
**to be sad about**  
**they say I'm doomed**  
**but I feel fine**  
  
**I have tried**  
**so very hard as hell**  
**to stay away from hell**  
**and live upstairs**

Flashes of Adam's hurt face went through his mind and shook it as if that would make him forget.

  
**I have seen**  
**all of your remedies**  
**now won't you let me please**  
**go home**  
**I've been acting irresponsibly**  
**but what could possibly**  
**go wrong**  
**I have choked**  
**on all your remedies**  
**now won't you let me please**  
**go home**

Aunt Sarah called from downstairs telling him that dinner was ready and Blake ran his fingers through his hair and prepared for the absolute shitfest that was to come.

 

  
**But if I'm sitting here lonely**  
**with no one to hold me**  
**at least I'll have my health**  
**I'm trying to control myself**  
**I'm trying to control**  
**myself**

 


End file.
